


Não Há Um Depois

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Tag para os episódios 385 e seguintes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eu queria de volta os dias felizes e me esqueci de criar dias felizes nesta realidade. Será que é tarde?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Não Há Um Depois

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Estão todos lutando ao nosso redor, eu posso sentir a vibração das batalhas, meu corpo está doendo enquanto tento me manter vivo estendido no chão após ser derrotado por Naruto. Aquele garoto é tão parecido comigo. Ele mesmo me disse isso mais de uma vez e eu queria que não fosse verdade pois ele escolheu outro caminho e eu... 

Eu sou o que sou.

Escuto os passos de Uchiha Sasuke, o último do meu clã, ou deveria ser. Eu sei que ele pretende me matar, mas novamente Naruto. Ele quer impedi-lo. Não sei se eu quero viver ou morrer, eu estou tão confuso.

De repente, vindo de outra dimensão, usando os poderes oculares que eu lhe dei, você está tão perto. Eu sinto sua raiva, melhor dizer frustração. Não consigo revidar.

Eu estive tão longe. Você tentou me alcançar mas eu não lhe dei a menor chance. Agora você está aqui, empunhando uma kunai afiada e prestes a me matar. Sinto uma familiaridade intensa e sei o motivo.

Com a velocidade inacreditável que o tornou famoso meu sensei está aqui também e impede que Kakashi me mate. Minato sensei... Eu poderia dizer a ele tantas coisas, mas o que me preocupa no momento não é o meu antigo mestre. É Kakashi. Ele está tão perto e eu sei, agora finalmente eu consigo entender como me sinto.

Nossos olhos. Sim, nossos.

O meu olho direito e o seu olho esquerdo. Nosso mundo, o mundo que eu perdi. A esperança que eu já não tinha, a dor. Acho que estive imerso em dor por todos esses anos.

E agora, o que me resta? Por que somente agora eu pude compreender, Kakashi? Eu amei Rin pela vida inteira, eu a deixei fomentar minha dor com a lembrança de um tempo que já não existe mais. Eu não quis ver a realidade e preferi acreditar num mundo de sonhos que apenas sanasse a excruciante dor no meu coração.

No meio disso tudo, não me dei conta de que eu também amei você. Talvez seja melhor eu colocar o verbo no presente, afinal de contas lutamos não faz muito tempo e eu vi o quanto você tentou mudar meus pensamentos errados. Você sempre foi o melhor de nós dois e eu sempre me espelhei em você. Eu deveria ter aprendido com você...

Seus olhos agora fitam os meus, não sei quanto tempo terei, se teremos alguma troca de palavras. Eu não posso deixar que você fique sem saber como eu fiquei sem saber. Eu preciso...

“Olhe pra mim.” Eu seguro no seu braço enquanto Minato observa e eu estabeleço um contato tão íntimo que chego a ruborizar. Somente quem tem olhos como os nossos pode entender o quão profundo um Uchiha pode se comunicar com outro. Não, você não é do meu clã, mas tem meu olho esquerdo no seu rosto.

Você sabe a história, Kakashi? Que o clã Uchiha é tão dominado pelo amor que muitos de nós enlouquecem quando ferem seus sentimentos e que essa é a maneira de despertar o Sharingan e outros poderes oculares? É irônico, não é mesmo, que um profundo trauma seja a causa de nossos poderes...

Contato. Meu olho direito no seu olho esquerdo, meu olho direito na sua alma. Entenda, por favor entenda. Eu quero tanto dizer a você.

Imagens, múltiplas, intensas, fluindo sem parar para que você consiga finalmente compreender. Toda minha vida passada a você pelo nosso Sharingan. É nosso! Eu o dei a você, você o honrou e somente agora eu soube que eu poderia ter seguido por outro caminho se eu tivesse apenas me aproximado e tentado conversar. Eu estava tão trancado em minha obsessão, em minha crença de que o sonho era tudo que importava. Eu queria de volta os dias felizes e me esqueci de criar dias felizes nesta realidade. Será que é tarde?

Nossa conversa agora está sendo por imagens. Já não tenho mais segredos pois minha alma está sendo colocada na mente dele pelo meu Sharingan e eu quero tanto que ele...

“Obito...” As lágrimas que escorrem pela sua cicatriz pingam em meu peito e eu tento sorrir. Agora você sabe. Não há mais nenhum segredo. Não quero que haja.

“Eu sei.” Eu respondo simplesmente. Essa troca de informações não é de mão única, Hatake. Eu vi. Eu senti. Seu amor. Por que nunca me disse? Por que? Aguentou sozinho o que sentia por mim e se trancou em dores tão grandes quanto as minhas. Por que não disse nada a ninguém e ficou apenas se lamentando tanto por Rin quanto por mim? Por que não me disse?

Por que?

“Eu deveria...” Hatake tem a voz trêmula. Logo você, Kakashi? Formado na academia aos cinco anos, Chunin aos seis anos e Jounin aos treze anos não é para qualquer um, não é mesmo?

“Depois.” Eu respondo sem saber se haverá um depois. A alma dele esteve tanto tempo na mesma escuridão que a minha, mas Kakashi encontrou seu caminho. Eu adoraria estar lá para tentar ir por esse mesmo caminho, mas já não sei se teremos tempo, nem se teremos paz, se eu terei perdão. Se vou sobreviver.

“Não há depois. Foi algo que eu aprendi.” Kakashi se inclinou sobre mim e eu sinto o sorriso de Minato enquanto o filho do Caninos Brancos de Konoha roça seus lábios nos meus no primeiro e único beijo de amor que tive na vida inteira.

Meu tempo parece estar acabando e por mais que eu não queira pensar nisso, eu sei. Meus braços se movem sem que eu me dê conta e eu abraço o corpo ferido do meu rival, meu melhor amigo, meu amor.

Eu posso sentir o coração dele batendo junto ao meu. Perdemos tanto tempo. Rin amava você, Kakashi. Na verdade, acho que todos nós nos amávamos. Por que você foi tão apático e indiferente para comigo? Se bem que, depois de um tempo, na missão em que eu lhe dei meu Sharingan, até começamos a nos entender melhor. Eu amava Rin. Rin amava você e você me amava... Parece um romance barato, mas é a mais pura verdade. 

Eu queria ter me entendido muito melhor com você. Meu amor por Rin era infantil. Ou melhor dizer juvenil? Não importa. Sou um homem agora, sou adulto e eu sei que eu amo você. Muito mais do que deveria amar um amigo. 

O beijo termina e Minato suspira. Eu sei o que ele quer dizer. Nós não podemos ficar aqui para sempre, não é mesmo?

“Kakashi...” Minha voz tem mais emoção do que eu gostaria. “Isso é um sonho?”

“Não, Obito. Sonhos não apagam dores, mas essa realidade que temos agora pode minorar um pouco da dor, não é mesmo?”

Kakashi abaixou sua máscara para me beijar e poucas pessoas já viram quão bonito ele é. Ele é lindo. Ficou ainda mais bonito com o tempo. Eu sorrio e faz muitos anos que não sei o que é um sorriso ou essa sensação quente no meu corpo inteiro. Lembro-me de minha aparência um tanto desfigurada e viro o rosto de lado. “Não olhe pra mim.” Por que sou tão infantil?

“Homens possuem cicatrizes, não apenas no corpo, mas também no espírito. Se os companheiros que você confia estão ao seu lado, é possível enxergar a esperança com mais clareza. Consegue ver a esperança agora, Obito?” 

Como ele pode me entender tão bem se antes parecíamos dois estranhos? Talvez porque dividimos nossas lembranças? Eu estou nele, ele está em mim. Isso me faz muito feliz.

“Kakashi...” Murmuro o nome dele antes de mergulhar novamente na escuridão. Estou tão fraco. De repente acho que, quando eu acordar, talvez haja um mundo para mim.


End file.
